


Sacrifices for Sephiroth

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: The sign outside Sephiroth's office reads "Bring Sacrifices."Angeal's not certain how to feel about it.





	Sacrifices for Sephiroth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some lovely conversation in the LOVELESS Discord. I was intending this to be a drabble, but, well...
> 
> Asylos: My personal opinion is the best way to deal with Sephs is to give them Clouds  
> naliquinra: Lol there's even a sign outside his office, stating to bring Cloud sacrifices for the gods of patience and attention.
> 
>  **FYI:** I'm writing this with the assumption that Zack is nineteen while Cloud is eighteen, and are therefore both adults. Also, there is a canonical power imbalance between them and the other three relating to their military ranks, but we're all going to pretend that it wouldn't negatively affect their relationships.

Angeal paused in front of the cheery sign hung outside Sephiroth’s office that read “Bring Sacrifices” in what looked like blood. Careful examination showed that it was not, thank Gaia, but he probably didn’t want to think about where Sephiroth had gotten such a life-like substitute, let alone what it was actually made of. 

Choosing to ignore the sign…for now…he opened the door to reveal Sephiroth sitting behind his desk, reading over reports, just as he’d been when Angeal had left him. No indication that he’d gone out to find the supplies necessary to create such a…unique door plaque. Interesting. 

Sephiroth glanced up when he closed the door behind him. “Oh, good, it’s you.” He moved the report he’d been reading to the side of the desk.

Angeal raised an eyebrow as he set the food down. “You were expecting someone else?”

“No.” Sephiroth’s lips pressed together to form a tight line. He bent down and pulled a drawer completely out of his desk before upending it over what looked like the latest SOLDIER exam results. “I’m not certain what has caused this recent surge in gifts, but for some reason people keep interrupting me to give me things. I would instruct them to leave them in the box, but I’ve been informed that it’s full.” Sephiroth’s tone was rather unimpressed by the time he’d finished speaking. 

Angeal’s lips twitched. Ah. So it was going to be one of those days, was it?

He picked through the items. They ranged anywhere from chocolate treats to sword polish to…a miniature Masamune letter opener?

Sephiroth took that one from him, putting it into his pen-cup. “Admittedly, that one will prove useful. Zack broke my last letter opener when he accidentally sat on it.”

Was that why Zack had come home claiming he’d been stabbed in the ass last week?

Speaking of his puppy…

Angeal stepped out of the office to grab the sign. He paused to peer into Sephiroth’s “junkbox” - the one he’d set up outside his office to catch all of the fanmail that somehow managed to make its way to the SOLDIER office area. It was indeed very full. 

He pulled out the chocobo plush with a grin. The black bow on its head had a heart in the middle that read “Cloud” in gold letters.

“For you.” Angeal tossed it at Sephiroth, followed by the sign. The other SOLDIER caught them both easily.

Sephiroth eyed the sign. “This was outside my door?” 

“Looks like it.” Angeal sat down to open the food packages. Sephiroth drowning in presents was no reason not to eat.

Sephiroth rifled through a few papers on his desk before pulling one out and holding it up to the sign. “This is Zack’s handwriting.”

“Is it?” Angeal asked, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. 

Sephiroth gave him a narrow-eyed look. “You knew it was.”

Angeal shrugged. Swallowing, he said, “I don’t see his handwriting enough to recognize it, but I thought it might be once I realized it apparently wasn’t yours.”

“‘Apparently wasn’t mine?’ You thought I put _this_ up?” He turned the sign around so that the letters were facing Angeal. 

True. It wasn’t exactly Sephiroth’s style, now that Angeal thought about it. Sephiroth would have used real blood.

He shrugged again. “You never know. You might have wanted the peace and quiet. I’m sure it scared away more than one person.”

Sephiroth held up the sign, appearing to consider it for a moment before getting up and leaving the room. The sign wasn’t with him when he came back in. 

“You make a good point. Perhaps I’ll leave it up while I continue with these reports. If all else fails, I’ll have plenty of gifts to give Cloud later. He enjoys these sort of things.”

Cloud wasn’t the only one. Angeal pointedly didn’t say anything when Sephiroth put the chocobo plush in the middle of the sofa. The sofa which had originally been lugged in by Genesis so he could hide in Sephiroth’s office all day reading LOVELESS, but which had over time come to be known as “Cloud’s sofa” since the tired trooper spent so much time unintentionally napping on it when he came to visit.

“I would appreciate knowing why Zack felt the need to put the sign up in the first place,” Sephiroth added as he began taking out his own lunch. 

“I’ll see what I can find out.”

===========================

In the end, what he could find out was that Zack had apparently thought Sephiroth looked grumpy lately with all of the mission reports he’d been forced to read while Lazard was on vacation. This had somehow resulted in Zack thinking it would be a great idea to have everyone bring Sephiroth something extra when they came to see him, so they weren’t just coming to bring him paperwork. He hadn’t wanted Sephiroth to start resenting seeing people at his door.

Angeal had to admit, Zack’s reasoning was sound. If that was indeed Zack’s reasoning. 

“There’s no other reason you put the sign up?” Angeal asked as he pressed a kiss to Zack’s quivering stomach. His fingers continued to edge Zack, gliding along his leaking cock enough to remind him of the penalty for lying but without bringing him past the point of being unable to concentrate on the question. 

Zack let out a noise that may or may not have been an answer.

Angeal grinned. Another twenty minutes of this, and he’d probably be able to get him to confess to that snail fiasco that Zack insisted wasn’t his fault, despite coming home with one of the little guys hiding in his hair.

And if the snail fiasco was Zack’s doing, then who knew what else his puppy had gotten up to while he wasn’t around? He would have to investigate _thoroughly._

“Well? I’m waiting.” Angeal’s lips curled around Zack’s nipple, and he gently pulled it up and away from Zack’s body, Zack’s piercing giving him enough leverage to tug without having to bite into the sensitive flesh. 

“Annnngeaaalllll.”

“Not an answer, pup.” He licked his way up to Zack’s collarbone.

Zack’s breath hitched in a way that sounded almost painful. He strained against the leather keeping his hands bound to the headboard when Angeal licked his way back down to Zack’s other nipple.

A nice response, but still not an answer.

Clearly this was going to take a while.

Good thing they had all night.

===========================

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he looked back and forth between them the next day. 

“I see. Thank you for your concern. I will try not to become…resentful of those bringing me paperwork.”

Zack beamed up at Angeal as if to say ‘see, I told you it would work!’ 

Angeal ruffled his hair before focusing on Sephiroth. Well, more accurately, Sephiroth’s office. Sometime in the night, the sign on Sephiroth’s door had been altered to include the words ‘chocolate and chocobos preferred’ and now the man had eleven different-colored plushes strewn across the sofa, as well as various chocobo trinkets lining the walls and even one life-size decal which only barely fit into the floor-to-ceiling window.

As if Sephiroth’s Cloud obsession hadn’t been obvious enough.

Seemingly summoned by his thoughts, Genesis chose that moment to stride through Sephiroth’s door, a familiar patch of blond hair sticking up from the head of the trooper currently thrown over his shoulder. 

Genesis set wide-eyed Cloud down in the middle of the floor. “My sacrifice.”

Sephiroth’s lips curled into a smile so satisfied it was almost worrying as he slid around his desk.

Angeal came up behind Zack and covered his eyes.

“What? What’s going on?” Zack turned his head this way and that as he seemingly tried to peer through Angeal’s fingers.

“Your eyes are too innocent for this.”

“You’re hilarious,” Zack deadpanned.

Cloud flushed. “You guys are terrible.”

“Are we?” Genesis asked, placing a hand on his lower back. He gently scooted Cloud forward until he was flush with Sephiroth’s chest.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud’s shoulders in a loose hug. 

“Yes you are,” Cloud hissed, though he didn’t pull away. He tilted his head up and puckered his lips in a silent request for a kiss. Sephiroth obliged him. 

“Can I look yet?” 

“No.” Genesis spun away from Cloud and came over to stand in front of Zack.

“I’m not-”

Zack’s complaint was cut off as Genesis kissed him. He stiffened for a brief moment, before his surprise melted off him and Angeal found himself using his hands more to hold him back from jumping Genesis than to keep up the pretense of a blindfold.

“Nothing for me?” Angeal asked when the kiss had gone on for a good forty seconds or so. 

Genesis left Zack in favor of kissing Angeal over Zack’s shoulder. 

“Excuse me.”

Angeal glanced over at Sephiroth, who’d used their distraction to spread Cloud across his desk, papers and all. Hopefully nobody desperately needed any of those reports back, because they weren’t likely to want them when Sephiroth was done. Cloud had his arm thrown across his eyes and was refusing to acknowledge any of them as Sephiroth slowly undid his pants. The pink of his cheeks was a nice compliment to the meter-high white and red chocobo statue Sephiroth had next to his desk.

“Yes?” Genesis purred, turning just enough that he could glance over his shoulder.

“If you three would be so kind as to leave. Now.”

Genesis sighed as if he were being _greatly_ inconvenienced, but the way he trailed his fingers down Zack’s arm said that they hadn’t been long for here anyway. They needed to get back to their apartment. Or, failing that, some out-of-the way supply closet.

“C’mon, puppy. Let’s go.” Angeal forced Zack to blindly shuffle out the doors in front of him.

“I’m gonna trip over something!”

“Consider this a lesson in using your other senses.”

“How can I with you guys around distracting me?” 

Genesis leaned in to whisper, “If you make it back to the apartment without tripping over your own two feet, we’ll give you a reward.”

That got Zack moving.

===========================

Back in the office, Cloud scowled up at Sephiroth from his position on the desk.

“Did you have to mention chocobos on the sign? I had three other people try to carry me off before Genesis finally got me.”

“Carry you where? To me?” Sephiroth did not look the least bit sorry. If anything, this was the most amused Cloud had seen him since the snail fiasco. 

He scowled harder. That was answer enough. 

Sephiroth smirked as he lowered his head between Cloud’s legs. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another silly little fic to add to my repertoire. I've love to hear what you all thought of it! :D


End file.
